The CTSA funding to the Michigan Institute for Clinical and Health Research (MICHR) in 2007 marked the beginning of a transformation of clinical-translational research (CTR) at the University of Michigan (UM). This award, coupled with strong institutional support and growing faculty engagement, enabled UM to evolve from a predominantly basic science research institution to one with a comprehensive research portfolio. This has been achieved on the foundation of: integrated and innovative training and educational programs that have touched nearly 2,000 trainees, faculty and staff; centralization and optimization of previously fragmented research services to create innovative opportunities for users; $10.2M distributed for pilot studies to accelerate innovation; and researcher participation in new partnerships with our communities and across the CTSA National Consortium. In the renewal period, CTSA funding leveraged with robust institutional support will enable MICHR to pursue 5 Overarching Objectives: 1) Optimize training and mentoring to create the next generation of research teams and clinical and translational investigators; 2) Augment infrastructure and refine research services to reduce barriers and maximize research productivity across the entire translational research continuum; 3) Foster collaborations and leverage innovative approaches and technologies to catalyze discovery; 4) Enhance community- and practice-based partnerships to assure bi-directional learning, research, and implementation of findings to benefit health; 5) Actively lead and contribute to national CTSA Consortium activities and engage in cross-CTSA collaborations. These will be achieved by: expanding education into new areas to strengthen the pipeline of CTR investigators and deploying more flexible training tools; strengthening existing services and launching new ones to impact study start-up times and recruitment; employing major informatics investments to fully integrate the needs of CTR investigators into IT landscape; utilizing new practice-based research networks; expanding evaluation to efficiently assess and optimize our performance. MICHR will be the engine of improvement and innovation in the conduct of high-quality, high impact-clinical and translational research to advance the health of Michigan and the nation.